


Push Your Worries Down the Line

by Purplemoon153



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: My R songfic. Jack Bauer Dikrats is keeping his family alive.
Relationships: Craphole Dikrats & Jack Bauer Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Push Your Worries Down the Line

Jack Bauer climbed up the hill leading to the cliff by the Oregon coast, planning on jumping off the edge and ridding his family of a dumb useless idiot they could do without. He was surprised to see his daughter standing at the precipice. She was looking over the edge with tears streaming down her face, her braids were flying in the wind. 

“Cupcake? What are you doing up here?” Jack Bauer asked tentatively. Mouthface turned back to see her dad carefully watching her movements.

“Daddy? What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to see the view. Are you okay? Do you need to talk?”

“I-I just miss him.”

“You miss who?”

“McDoon, you know the guy who kidnapped me. I know it's silly but I still like him.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t need to join him.”

“I know but, I just miss him.”

“I know that you miss him cupcake, but we’ll miss you if you go over that edge.”

“Oh Daddy! You’re right!” Mouthface exclaimed. She ran up to her father and hugged him hard. She buried her face in his chest while he just gently hugged her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you sweetheart, please stay with us,” Jack Bauer whispered to his daughter as they hugged. She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to face the farmhouse down the hill. 

“Momma probably wants to know where I’m at. I should go talk to her,” Mouthface started. She looked back up at her dad and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and started down the hill.

“I love you too!” Mouthface shouted at her dad as she ran down the hill. Jack Bauer smiled after his daughter. He turned around to face the cliffs edge again. He let out a quiet sigh before turning back and walking down the hill, following his teenage daughter to the farmhouse.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer was climbing up the hill once more. He just wanted to go over the edge. He wanted to rid the world of just one more problem. His family would be okay without him. 

Jack Bauer was greeted with the shocking sight of his small son sitting on the edge of the hill, absentmindedly chewing on a blade of grass. He seemed to be considering going off the edge. Jack Bauer froze for a moment before finally gathering his wits.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing?” Jack Bauer asked his son. Craphole jumped a little and looked over his shoulder at his dad. His mouth fell open and grass fell out.

“Oh, hey Dad. I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You sure? Are you trying to avoid someone or perhaps something?”

“Yeah, kinda. I just don’t want to get in trouble with Mom?”

“Why would you get in trouble with Mom?”

“I accidentally knocked over a vase.”

“Oh Craphole, that was an accident she probably won’t be mad at you.”

“You think so?” Craphole asked, perking up. Jack Bauer stepped closer.

“Yeah, we both love you very much. If we go right now, I bet that we can explain the situation to her, together,” Jack Bauer reassured. He extended his hand to his son who took it. Jack Bauer pulled Craphole up.

“We’ll talk to her together,” Craphole agreed, happily gripping his father's hand with his own. He began to gently pull Jack Bauer back down the hill. Jack Bauer glanced wistfully over his shoulder before putting on a fake smile and letting the seven year old led him back to their house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day had passed and Jack Bauer walked up the hill yet again. He was too tired to keep pretending, just so, so tired of existing. He reached the top once again. This time he saw Titty Mitty. The older man just stood scarily close to the edge of the cliff.

“Hey! Don’t do that, please!” Jack Bauer cried to his father-in-law. Titty Mitty sighed and looked over his shoulder. He locked eyes with the blond.

“Go away Jack Bauer, you don’t want to see this,” Titty Mitty warned. 

“I don’t want to see it, but more importantly I don’t want you to do this!”

“I’ve got to, I’m just a useless idiot the whole family would be better without. We both know it. I suggest you turn around and head back down that hill.”

“You know I can’t do that. We need you here. You are not useless. Do you know how much the kids love you? They absolutely adore you and your tales about lobsters. Slippery When Wet cares for you deeply, and so do I. So please come back with me and try for just a few more days,” Jack Bauer begged. He internally cringed at his hypocrisy. He opened his arms towards his father-in-law. Titty Mitty sighed and stood up. He turned to face his son-in-law. Titty Mitty had tears running down his cheeks as he stepped forward into Jack Bauer’s arms, hugging him. They stood like that for a while.

“Come on Dad, I’ll help you get home,” Jack Bauer said as Titty Mitty broke the embrace and Jack Bauer wrapped a steady arm around Titty Mitty’s shoulders in order to help him get down the hill safely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Bauer walked up the hill once again. He was surprised and pleased to find it empty. He sat down at the cliff, his legs dangling off the edge. He took off his hat and set it beside himself. Jack Bauer looked up towards the sky, and thought about what he was doing and why he was doing it. 

He was going to free his family of the idiot of a father they had. He was useless, and honestly a hindrance at this point. He was just holding Slippery When Wet back. Jack Bauer was going to launch himself over the edge and let his body be bashed against the rocks, hopefully this would kill him.

He pulled out the note that he had written to his family and placed it under his hat. He stood up breathing in the fresh sea air. Jack Bauer looked down towards the sea crashing against the rocks directly below. He took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your lives everybody,” Jack Bauer whispered as a final goodbye to his family and he stepped off the cliff’s edge.

Jack Bauer was surprised to open his eyes and not be dead, instead there was a pair of arms wrapped around his torso keeping him from falling towards his death. He was pulled backwards. The person who saved Jack Bauer and the blond both fell backwards. They were safely on the hill.

“Goddamnit Jack Bauer! What in the hell were you thinking?” Slippery When Wet asked her husband. He looked up to see tears in her eyes, the kids and Titty Mitty were there as well. His eyes filled with tears.

“You’d be better off without me,” Jack Bauer mumbling, unwilling to face the grief stricken faces of his family. He was surprised by Slippery When Wet swiftly pulling her husband into a strong embrace. He broke down sobbing her arms as the rest of the family joined in on the hug.

“That isn’t true we all need and care about you so much! I need you here with me. I know that we don’t always get along the best, but I love you so goddamn much!” Slippery When Wet reassured her husband. She was still clinging to him with streams of tears running down her cheeks.

“You think that you can talk me out of this just to turn around and do the same thing you talked me out of? Hell no! This family doesn’t only need me, they need you just as much,” Titty Mitty said, rubbing Jack Bauer’s back comfortingly.

“Hey Dad! I need you here with me! I didn’t want to be left alone with just the girls and grandpa, I need you too. Who else will help me with explaining accidents to Mom or dance with me? I need you here Dad!” Craphole begged his dad. The seven year-old’s eyes were wide and full of tears as he clung to his father.

“Daddy, you can’t leave me! I just want to keep everybody I can. It was hard enough without you when I was kidnapped, I can lose you again! I love you Daddy!” Mouthface sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You mean it?” Jack Bauer asked, his voice quiet and shaky. His shoulders were shaking from the quiet sobs he was still letting out.

“Of course!” The rest of the family reassured him. They then gently led him down the hill back to the farmhouse. He allowed himself to be brought along. This wasn’t going to be fixed all in one sitting, but they were going to get better, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
